Sasuke X Itachi: Sasuke's First Word
by Aerisuke
Summary: While Sasuke and Madara are looking at the moon one night, Sasuke remembers the day that he said his first word. Please R&R. P.S. Happy Birthday, Sasuke!


Sasuke X Itachi: Sasuke's First Word

(NOTE: I WAS SUPPOSED TO WRITE THIS STORY AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR ITACHI SINCE HIS BIRTHDAY IS IN TWO WEEKS. BUT I THOUGHT, WHY NOT SEND IT EARLY? I WAS ALSO GOING TO DO THIS ON SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY AS WELL. BUT... I JUST COULDN'T RESIST IN DOING IT TODAY. SO WHY NOT DO IT TODAY? ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY BECAUSE... TRUST ME... YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT.)

Story:  
While Sasuke and Madara are looking at the moon one night, Sasuke remembers the day that he said his first word. Please R&R.

A few nights after Sasuke finally found out the truth about Itachi, he decided to spend quality time alone with Madara. The two men were outside looking at the moon one night. Not only did Sasuke remember the night that Itachi had killed The Uchiha Clan, but he also remembered that when he was a baby, he started saying his first word which was... Itachi. "You know Madara... even after you told me the story of how Itachi had killed The Uchiha Clan and why he did it, I still look back on that day that he killed our parents. But also... I start to remember the day that I said my first word... which was... his name of course. I was only a year old when I said his name." said Sasuke. "Do you think that now that you know the truth about him, that you would have reconciled with him and forgiven him if he was still alive?" asked Madara. "Yeah." said Sasuke. "What would you have done if you saw him after you found out about his secret life?" asked Madara. "I think I would have given him a brotherly hug and would have forgiven him for what he did." said Sasuke as he remembered the day that he said his first word.

Flashback...

About a year later after Sasuke was born, Itachi spent his summer spending time with his little brother. Even Mikoto and Fugaku loved it when Itachi spent time with Sasuke. One day, Mikoto and Fugaku were in Sasuke's room while trying to get him to talk. "Hey Sasuke... can you say, "Mommy"?" asked Mikoto. "No Sasuke. Say "Daddy"." said Fugaku while trying to get him to say "Daddy". Suddenly, a few seconds later, Sasuke said... "Itachi.". "What?" asked Mikoto. "Oh my gosh... oh my gosh. Itachi! Itachi, come here!" cried Fugaku. "What? What is it, Father?" asked a 6-year-old Itachi as he ran to Sasuke's bedroom while responding to his father's call. "Itachi! You'll never believed what happened! Sasuke said his first word!" cried Mikoto. "What, what did he say? Did he say "Mommy"? Did he say "Daddy"? What? What? What did he say?" asked an ecstatic Itachi. Suddenly, Sasuke said Itachi's name again. "Itachi." said Sasuke. "Oh my gosh... did he just say... "Itachi"?" asked a shocked yet overjoyed Itachi. Itachi then got closer to Sasuke and asked, "Sasuke... can you say it again?" to which Sasuke replied, "Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!" repeated Sasuke. "He said my name. He actually said it. He actually said my name. I'm his first word. Sasuke... say my name one more time." said Itachi, crying in tears of joy to which Sasuke ended up saying, "I Love You... Big Brother Itachi." Itachi then hugged his little brother while crying in tears of joy while saying, "I Love You Too, Sasuke. I Love You Too." Their parents then said, "Awwwwwwwwwwww!"

End of Flashback...

Sasuke then remembered the time that Itachi jabbed his forehead one last time before he died while saying his last words: "I'm sorry Sasuke. This is it."

Sasuke then frowned sadly at the thought of missing his older brother and not having him around. Sasuke then looked up at the moon and said to himself, "I Love You... Itachi. Rest in peace, Big Brother. You will be missed." as he and Madara headed off to bed while preparing for the morning after.

(NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS NOT ONLY A BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO ITACHI. BUT IT IS ALSO DEDICATED TO HIM IN HIS LOVING MEMORY. ALSO, I WAS INSPIRED BY THE EPISODE, "LISA'S FIRST WORD" FROM THE SIMPSONS WHICH IS WHY IT INSPIRED ME TO MAKE THIS FANFIC IN MEMORY OF ITACHI.)

R.I.P. ITACHI UCHIHA.  
YOU WILL BE MISSED. 


End file.
